Blindness
Blindness is the 40th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Gilbert reflects on how he truly hated Xai. He remembers how ten years ago, he despised Xai so much that he had pointed his gun at him but something stopped him. While he and Oz stare at Xai, Gil thinks to himself how he will never forgive "that man" for all that he had done. Oz calls out to his estranged father, shocked, and Xai steps towards them. Gil wonders why Xai was here, right in front of Oz, vividly remembering the time when Xai had blatantly rejected his own son to his face. Xai simply brushes past a stunned Oz, continuing on towards Elliot and Leo. He greets Elliot and tells him that his father, Duke Bernard, had requested him to lead Elliot away from the area, as Bernard himself was not physically able to do it. He states that it was dangerous here and offers his hand out to Elliot, telling Elliot to come with him. Elliot however, refuses his offer, saying that he will never accept help from a Vessalius. He thanks Xai but tells him that he should be offering his help to his son instead. Xai smirks and tells Elliot that there's no need for that, stating that "whatever happens to that thing" is none of his concern. Elliot, furious, barked at him to stop joking but Leo cuts him off. Leo tells Xai that they weren't planning on going further and would return to Pandora once Elliot has rested. He asks Xai to go first and tell Bernard about this, something which Xai agrees to, citing that Pandora has already taken some precautions to make it somewhat safer for them. Xai then tells Elliot that he has quite a capable servant, as he walks on, deeper into the hole. Gilbert once again feels a sharp pain and Elliot asks Oz whether he is alright. Oz calls out to Gil, but Gil turns and runs after Xai, intent on killing him. Gil caught up to Xai, who tells Gil that he had expected this to happen. Gil pulls out his gun on Xai and asks him why he appeared in front of Oz again when he had specifically told him never to. Xai recalls Gil saying this when Gil had before also pointed his gun at him, accusing him of planning Oz's banishment to the Abyss. Xai tells Gil that it was the chain Gryphon of the Vessalius household that did it and asks whether he should confirm it again. He summons Gryphon and inquires whether the chain Gil saw at Oz's coming of age ceremony was wearing the same smile as this. while Gil simply stares in shock, remembering Xai banishing Oz to the Abyss on that fateful day. Gil screams in anger and fires his gun, while Xai, smiling at his reaction, prepares to defend himself. However a massive blast of power cuts between the two, stopping the fight and knocking Xai's hat off. Break drags a struggling Gil away with his cane, telling Gil that he'll choke him more if he continues struggling. Gil shouts at Break that Xai was the mastermind behind the incident at Oz's coming of age ceremony and that he has to kill him now. Break states that Gil did in fact remember what had happened and questions him as to why he hid this fact. Gil shouts that he had told Oscar but no one believed him. Breaks tell him that he was only a servant then so it was normal but Gil denies this, saying that it was because Bernard had stood up for Xai. Break thinks about how futile Gil's actions were and asks him why he only wanted to kill Xai now. Gil tells him that back then he had really wanted to kill Xai but could not bring himself to do it. Upon Break's further questioning, Gil tells him that he couldn't do it because Oz himself wouldn't have wanted that and it would only have hurt him should he have ever return. As Gil says this, Xai continues on, deeper into the hole, and finds Lottie. Breaks, now understanding, wonders whether Gil had really used and lived by this reasoning for ten years. Something still did not make sense to him however and he tells Gil that it should not be any different now. Gil frantically denies this, saying that Xai is the enemy and that he has to kill him. Break steps towards Gil, asking him whether those were truly his own thoughts. Gil yells out that has to kill all of his master's enemies, and Break challenges him, shouting that he was bringing harm to Oz. They both draw their weapons and enter a deadlock, with Gil's gun aimed at Break's head and Break's sword resting beside Gil's neck. Break asks Gil whether the thing he needed is really Oz, stunning Gil. Gil pulls the trigger but Break dodges and slams the butt of his cane into Gil's abdomen. He tells a panting Gil that he's letting him off easy this time and that he should be grateful for this. He states that it was about time Gil grew up, giving him an ultimatum that if he does not do so, he himself will bring harm to his master. Break lets Gil collapse to the ground, dazed, as it starts to rain. Gil thinks about how he can't see Oz smile and wonders whether Oz is now crying or trying to act tough. He calls himself an idiot, stating that he wouldn't know if he wasn't by Oz's side. As Gilbert thinks about how his hand hurts, Elliot, Leo, Alice and Sharon, where ever they are, all stare at the rain while Oz looks down, his face concealed by his hair. At the House of Fianna, one of the nuns. holding two orphans close together, comments on how the black haze was coming again and asks Phillipe whether he found it terrifying. Phillipe, staring out the window, tells her actually finds it rather beautiful. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga